


Take Advantage

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: SG-1, Sam and Vala and Janet talking about men, sex, power, and strategies pertaining thereunto.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Take Advantage

"So easy to handle ones like that," Vala said.

Sam smiled. "Janet, we went to a planet that had a four to one male to female ratio. One where the women managed to come out on top — " and Vala burst out laughing, obviously thinking in different terms " — holding the power based on their scarcity."

"How corrupt?" Janet asked.

"Oh, very," Vala said. "Didn't stop the men from falling over themselves to follow Sam and I to gain control of the Gate there."

Janet sighed. "Men are all alike?"

"Some variations of size, at least," Vala offered, and all three laughed.


End file.
